


Birthdays and Bentos

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2017 - Midotaka [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Midorima has a handmade present for his boyfriend.





	Birthdays and Bentos

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Birthday.
> 
> Happy birthday for our beloved hawk boy!

Takao’s birthdays were never special. He had never had big parties or expensive presents. The only things he had were a delicious birthday meal – made by his mother with love – with his family and small, but thoughtful presents from which his parents and little sister knew he would be happy to get.

The morning of his 17th birthday was not an exception either. His alarm started ringing at 5 AM because of morning practice. He crawled out of bed with a growl and took his way towards the bathroom. After finishing his morning routine, he put on his uniform and coat, then left his house to go to practice – and had lots of fun, watching the strange antics of his green haired partner that morning.

Their practice went like usual. Their coach being a sadist, Miyaji-senpai threatening them with his pineapples left and right and Shin-chan having another strange lucky item for the day. When he had already sat in his classroom, Takao sighed, looking out of the window. It looked like no one remembered his birthday in school – not that he waited for anything special from them.

They had already had their third lesson, when Takao realized that Shin-chan acted strangely. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that he was fidgeting in his seat and when their eyes met, the other averted his gaze immediately. Takao titled his head in question. He decided that he would ask him what had happened during recess.

 

”Shin-chan!” Takao called out for him, walking up to his desk. Midorima was leaning above his book, writing something, but he snapped his head up to his voice. ”Is everything okay?”

Midorima did not answer, only stood up and grabbed Takao by the wrist. Takao yelped in surprise as Midorima started to pull him out of the classroom and then up to the roof – their usual lunching place.

When they reached the roof and sat down, leaning against the fence on the edge of it, Midorima reached into his bag and pulled out a bento box.

”Here!” He said, pushing it to Takaos’ hand, blushing furiously.

”What for?” Takao asked, but felt his heart beating twice as fast as usual.

”For you to eat it, baka!” Midorima snapped, turning his head away. Suddenly, he was gifted with a Takao jumping into his neck, hugging him tightly. ”Takao! What the hell?!” Midorima exclaimed as Takao rubbed his face to his with a stupid smile on his lips.

”Thanks, Shin-chan!” Takao said happily, kissing Midorima on his cheek. ”You are the best!”

Midorima pushed him away, but it could not stop Takao from giggling in happiness. He turned his attention to his surprise lunch box and opened it with anticipation. As soon as he took the first bite into his mouth, a pleasured moan left his lips because of the delicious taste. A small smile appeared on Midorima’s face as he brushed some locks of hair out of the others’ forehead getting a slight blush as an answer.

”Happy birthday, bakao!”


End file.
